London Hills Mystery
by Peddie213
Summary: When the Anubis Spy Agency has one of their most questioning assignments yet; can the agency's best team that is being leaded by the agency leader's daughter, Patricia, and her team Sibuna solve the case. Or will it be left as an unsolved mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Anubis Spy Agency is run by one of the world's greatest former agent, James Williamson. He is now a retired agent but he now runs the agency. With his daughter running the best team in the agency which the group named Sibuna (Patricia, Eddie, Joy, KT, Amber, Jerome, Mick, Fabian, Nina, Mara, Alfie, Piper)

Patricia Pov

"So what do we have" I asked my team that is in the conference room/ brainstorming room as I walk in

"Well we have a repetitive kidnapping in the London Hills" Fabian says

"Names" I ask

"Jenifer Dines, Liam Frenchmen, Miles Hummington, and Frank Worth" Nina says

"Any kind of relationship between the four of them" I ask

"Well Dines was Frenchmen adopted sister and Frenchmen, Hummington and Worth all went to the same high school and College together and started the London Oil Factory about 20 years ago." Mara says

"So Liam Frenchmen has a relationship with all of them" I question

"Yes" Fabian answers

"How long ago was the first kidnapping" I ask

"About a month ago on August 26" Nina Say

"And why are we just getting this assignment" I ask

"Your dad had decided to originally give it to the team that is run by Chris Flemington" Mara

"Okay I want the three of you to continue doing background research on the four of them but I want you to mostly focus on Frenchmen he may have the answer to who's behind this. Also I'm sending in Piper to come and help you guys" I say as I get up to leave the room

As I walk down the hall two arms wrap around my waist

"Eddie not the time" I say

"Fine okay but you owe me later" he say unwrapping he arms "so what do we have" he asks talking about the new case

"Repetitive kidnapping in the London Hills started about a month ago. Apparently the Flemington team had it originally. So I'm on my way to talk to Chris about why he couldn't handle it. While you can do me a favor and go get Jerome, Alfie, Joy Amber, Mick and KT to the Lookout Room and tell Piper to go to the conference room and help Fabian, Mara, and Nina."

"You're just lucky you're my girlfriend cause as you're number one field agent I wouldn't do all that" he says

"No as my number one field agent I would've forced you to do it and not question it" I say

"Sure whatever" he says going off to look for everyone

I walk all the way down to the elevator and go to the 2nd floor. I walk down to Chris' office

"Why did the London Hills Kidnapping which happened a month ago just show up on my desk this morning" I ask Chris

"Well nice seeing you too Trixie" Chris say

"Just answer the question" I say

"Well then if you look into the file that landed on your desk a little more it says that your dad has assigned another mission to my team" he says

"A month to complete a mission and even that you guys still didn't finish it. Piper was so right to ask to be moved into my team" I say leaving his office and walking back upstairs to my level and going to the lookout room and seeing everyone in there

"Nice seeing you gathered everyone in here weasel" I say to Eddie

"I can tell you have so little faith in me Yacker' Eddie says

"Okay enough you two as much as I love the Peddie thing you got going there I really actually want to get to work on this mission" Amber say

"Amber are you feeling all right because you never want to work on mission" Jerome says

"Well if you must know why I'm so excited about this mission is because I'll get to meet Jenifer Dines. She's the one that started Dines fashion wear which started out with the help of the London Oil Factory 20 years ago, but was currently suppose to getting a 20 million dollar loan from the factory at the end of August before Dines was kidnapped. With the $20 million loan she was supposed to start this shoe line which was predicated to raise about triple of what is took to start the line in less than half a year. And I had a preorder some of the shoes that were already up on the website. So yeah'' Amber says

We just all start clapping at what she said

"What" Amber questions

"That was the most mathematical sentence that came out you mouth that actually made sense" Joy says

"That is not true how about the time when… or even when… okay I guess you guys are right" Amber says giving up

"Well Amber if you know so much about the history of the Oil factory and how they help the Dines fashion company I guess you can join the others in the conference room and help them out with all the background research" I say

She then runs out of the room without another word

"Okay back to business did the others in the conference room send anything in while I was gone" I ask

"Yeah Dines was Kidnapped on the way to the meeting about the loan. Frenchmen was kidnap about a week later when he was going to put the money back into the bank after his sister was kidnapped…" KT say but I cut her off

"Wait he was kidnapped on his way to put the money back in the bank" I question

"Yeah why…" KT questions"

"If he was on the way to put the money back then that means he was kidnapped along with the money and you said Dines was Kidnapped before the meeting right" I question

"Yeah probably because they thought she had just finished getting the money but was wrong about it so then went for her brother" KT says

"Wait if KT is correct why would they need to kidnap Hummington and Worth as well if they were after the money" Joy ask

"KT continue where was Hummington and Worth kidnapped" I question

"Well Hummington was kidnapped just after putting in $20 million of his own money to fill in the gap missing from the London Oil Factory since the original money was stolen when Frenchmen was Kidnapped" She says

"Why was he putting in $20 million of his own money" Alfie question

"Well think about guys" Eddie say "Amber say that about six months later after the shoe line would created it was predicted that the line would make triple of what it was taken to start the line. But since the $20 million was stolen the company wouldn't be guaranteed to get there money back that they would be owed. So putting in $20 million of his own money would be like insurance that the company wouldn't be out $20 million" He continues

"Are you okay" I question "what's with you and Amber today answering all the unknown answer to the most impossible questions" I ask

"I'm fine" he says

"Whatever but I'm keeping an eye out on you" I tell him

"Sure like that's the reason you're keeping an eye out on me; more like cause you like the view" he says I just sit there and stare at him and that cocky smile of his for a good minute

"Okay then… Worth was kidnapped actually on his way to the oil factory, but authorities had put the factory on lockdown because of the two kidnapping of the other two owners" KT says

"Okay why would he go to work when the authorities had closed it" Joy ask

"Maybe blackmailed or something but there is one question to this whole thing though that I'm not getting. Why is this thing all filed under a London Hills kidnapping" Jerome ask

"What does that have to with anything" Mick ask

"They filed this as London Hills Kidnapping but the thing is none of them live in London Hills and there companies aren't located in London Hills either. What does London Hills have to with anything in this" Jerome asks

"He's right, KT go down to the conference room and collect any information the other collected and figure out what London Hills has to do with anything. Joy and Jerome you two can go down to the Flemington team and question everyone because they have to know something since they had this assignment before us. Mick and Alfie get Amber and got to the London Oil Factory and Dines Fashion Company and bank; question the workers of all three. As for me and Eddie were going to Dines, Frenchmen, Hummington, and Worth's houses and into London Hills; KT report information pairs or trios might need to know about the places they are going to. Everyone knows what to do right" I question everyone shakes their heads

"Sibuna" I say

"Sibuna" they all say and we go on our ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber Pov

About 30 minutes after I join the others in the conference/ brainstorming room Mick and Alfie came in to tell me that Patricia wanted to go with them to the Dines Fashion Company, London Oil Factory and the bank. Mick was driving and Alfie was in the passenger seat next to him while I took the backseats. We first stop at Dines Fashion Company.

"Oh my gosh yes I'm loving Patricia right now for making me come here best assignment ever" I yell

"Yes Amber we get you don't need to scream it out for the whole world to here you" Mick says

"Sorry" I say

"So what are we looking for exactly" Alfie ask

"Just question some workers or something while I'm going to question whose currently in charge here so I can go and get my hands on new outfits" I say

"Amber remember were here for business" Alfie says

"Oh hush okay this is business and also remember when we had an assignment at the bakery. If I recall the two of you were scuffing food down your mouths so let me enjoy this" I say

Then I women walks in the room and walks over to us

"I'm Jean Manson how may I help you" she women ask

"We with the Anubis Spy Agency we hear on the case with Jenifer Dines" I say

"Oh very well then is there any kind of information you need on Ms. Dines I'd be happy to help" she ask

"Yeah actually we need to just look around ask some question to the workers and then we'll be on our way " Mick say

"Very well then I'll bring you up to Ms. Dine's office I guess that would be the place to start to look I suppose" she says

She brings over to the elevator then the door close

"So Jean you don't mind if I go to the floor where they keep all the clothing and shoes" I say Jean

"Amber comes on stick to business" Alfie says

"This is business I'm just going in to judge the clothing to see whether or not he clothes they have is worthy enough for me to wear an if they know I wear it then everyone will" I say

"Amber that made no sense whatsoever" Mick says

"Yes it did but anyways you wouldn't mind would you" I ask Jean again

"No by all means Ms. Dines did love it when people were enthusiastic about her lines" Jeans says

KT pov

I had gone to the conference room to go help the others with their research while Amber was leaving with Alfie and Mick.

"Hey guys so what do you have so far Patricia told me to come help you guys and report anything that could help them out where ever they went" I informed them

"Well nothing for now so where did every one go anyways" Nina ask

"Amber, Alfie, and Mick went to the Dines Fashion Company, London Oil Factory, and the bank. Joy and Jerome went down the team run by Flemington to question them for some reason. Patricia and Eddie went Dines, Frenchmen, Hummington, and Worth's house and they're also going to London Hill. But you know what Jerome pointed something put about London Hill though" I say

"What's that" Mara ask

"Dines, Frenchmen, Hummington, and Worth they don't live in London Hills or work there; what does London Hills have to do with anything why is the case called London Hills kidnapping? That's why Patricia and Eddie are going to London Hills" I say

"He's right what does London Hills have to do with all this" Fabian questions

"Yeah I'm on that right now" I say going over to a computer to do research on the London Hills neighbor hood

"Yeah I m too" Piper says

Joy pov

Jerome and I went down to the second floor to the Flemington team. Gosh I hate their team leader Chris Flemington. He and Patricia went out like 3 years ago. I was so happy when they broke up. Chris really wasn't good for her but anyways back to the mission. We got down to the second floor and called all the Flemington team member in to their conference room on their floor for question

Eddie pov

Patricia and I left and went to the garage and got in one of the cars I drove first we went to Dines house. No one was home so we sneaked in the house. We decided to split up to make it a little easier since she did live in a mansion.

"Hey Yacker come check this out" I called

"Where are you" Patricia called out

"Up stair I think this is Jenifer's office" I yell back a minute later she shows up

"What you found something" she asked walking over to me

"Yeah I think so check this out" I say giving her a file full of documents off the desk in the office

She looks through the document for a minute while I raid the desk

"Hey what's that'" she asked me

"What" I question she takes a paper off the desk that read 'online bank account' username: password: 0423

"What's this for anyways" Patricia ask

"Yacker it says online bank account what else could it be" I answer because that was a pretty obvious answer

"Not what I meant but move aside" I get up from the chair I'm sitting on while she sit on it to go on the laptop on the desk. Shockingly when she turns it on the log in account isn't lock but already opened to her online bank account. Patricia looks through it for a few minutes

"There was a withdrawal from her account this morning for $50 million" Patricia says

"Then why did she need the $20million loan for the oil factory" I ask

"I don't know but let's go something's telling me to go so let's" she says getting up I have the same feeling do I follow her out taking the documents with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper Pov

"You found anything" Kt asked from the computer next to me; we were stilling searching on what London Hills has to do with anything

"No you" I asked

"Nothing what is London Hills doesn't have anything to do with it" KT said

"It probably does we're probably not looking in the right places though" Nina said from across the room

"Yeah guys just continue looking" Mara said

After a few minutes of looking around on boring facts of London Hills I went to the London Hills High school website. I went to the whole website and lastly I was goin to check the online yearbook (In this online version there are no pictures of the graduates from 1991 and further back they just list the names). When I reach the senior class of 1981 that's when I found it.

"Hey guys come here and check this out" I call out

"What is it, you found something" KT asked

"Yeah check it out Dines, Frenchmen, Hummington and Worth all went to London Hill High School and graduated in 1981" I tell them

"What that can't be right because in all the research I found that they were all born 1985" Fabian said

"What but here it says they were all graduated four years before that" I say

"Well it could be a coincidence they all have the same name" KT says

"I doubt it what are the odds they all have the same name are" Mara says

"Yeah me too it there a picture of them" Nina ask

"No not up until the year 1991" I answer

"Okay what is these are different people who are they anyways" Nina ask

"Don't know but I think we should all do some research base off date of birth or high graduation" Fabian say while everyone goes back to their computer. After a few minutes KT calls us to her computer because she found something

"Okay guys this is creepy, the ones Piper found on the online yearbook I found an online picture of their graduating class" KT says "So you this is Dines, Frenchmen, Hummington, and Worth" she says pointing to them from the class picture "But if you read this article it talks about how the four kids you saw in the article went missing a week after their graduation and they were never found sort of like they dropped off the face of the earth they had reported this case and filed it under a London Hills kidnapping " she continues

"Wait so are you saying that the file we have under London Hills Kidnapping is actually the London Hills kidnapping from 1981" Nina asked

"No I'm not saying that but it could be cause these four dropped the face of the earth and were never seen again and police named this case the London Hills Kidnapping because these four went to London Hills but as for the ones were actually looking for who were just recently kidnapped have nothing really to do with London Hills unless it come back to the ones from 1981" KT says

"Maybe who ever did the recent kidnapping may have done the one back in 1981, but what I don't get is why they all have the same name" I say

" I don't know but Im going to call Patricia and Eddie to tell them about this so when they go to London Hills they have to check out the high school" Kt says as she dial one of their numers


End file.
